My Life
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: AU: Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Juu, Chichi all grew up in one of Japan's most nutorious gang. Find out what this life is all about as they go through life threatening adventures. Read the prologue. bv, gc, jk.
1. Beginning

**a/n**: New story. Tell me what you think!

_Disclaimer: I don't own'm, except for a few made up characters.

* * *

_

**My Life  
**_By Priestess of Passion  
-  
-  
_Prologue  
_  
_

My eyes squinted through the crowds of people all moving and dancing to the music blaring on the amplifiers hanging from the high ceiling. The smell of smoke, alcohol, and other illegal substances assaulted my nostrils and I quickened my steps, pushing a little too impatiently towards a set of stairs.

My name is Bulma. I am eighteen years old, an only child, living with my father, currently single. I'm just an ordinary girl. I go to school, go home, do homework, talk on the phone with friends, and occasionally go out. Oh yah, and there is one little thing you should know about me, my father is involved with one of Japan's biggest gang. But other than that, what can I say? I am just your average ordinary girl.

The stairs that I'm making my way up to now is to a private room where some of my closes friends are at. These are the people I practically grew up with, the people I can trust my life with. I slipped through the thick oak door and closed it behind me, closing out all the smoke, music, and drunken people.

"Is _that_ the new guy?" A very feminine voice tinted with amusement and curiosity greeted me.

This, my dear viewers, is my best friend Juu Gero. Cool, sleek, mellow, ruthless, and a complete and utter bitch is what someone who doesn't know her would describe her as. But I've known her since we were seven, and all I can tell you is that she's **not** what was just described.

"Yup, that's him." I let my back fall against the wooden door, slightly exhausted from pushing my way through to get here. The cool wooden door cooled my bare back since my silk red tube top only covers my lower back and my front part.

"He looks gay."

See? She's not that bad right? She's just very…blunt. But I guess she would have to be since she's very beautiful. She's a natural blonde with light blue eyes and don't let those delicate shoulders fool you, she's a really good fighter. She can take down Nappa in 5 seconds flat. And for those of you that hasn't seen Nappa he's like one of those guys you see on the wrestling channel on tv.

"I think that's the least of her concerns at the moment." Next up is Goku Son.

I met him and Juu at the same time way back in the days. He's pretty cute, has a good personality, easy going, and caring. But of course if you know him then you'll know that there's more to this guy then meets the eye. He loves to fight, mostly hand to hand combat but he can get pretty competitive with just about any sport and physical activity. Don't get him mad, that's my only advice.

Goku made his way towards were Juu stood. They looked out the large window that overlooks the entire floor, it's actually a one sided glass. People looking up at the window from downstairs outside would think that it's just a large mirror for decoration. The room was quite dark; I could barely make out who else was in this room. At the other end of the room from where I'm standing stood the wooden desk, a few black leather sofas sat in the space between me and the desk with a glass coffee table. Maroon colored carpet clothed the floor with matching wall color. It was overall a very nicely furnished room.

A small smile tugged at my lips. I should tell you that this guy they've been talking about is my new "maybe-boyfriend". What I mean by that is that guys are cunning creatures. And after a bad experience once upon a time in my life, I figured why get emotionally invested on someone blindly. And that is exactly why I am here right now, undergoing another test. By another, I mean that there have been many other guys that failed the test before.

"Don't you guys have better things to do than checking out my latest guy?" I made my way over to where the two stood, looking down at the bottom floor my eyes focused on a particular guy at the bar. Watching as his muscular body leaned against the table as he scanned the area, as if looking for someone.

"Not bad, he already rejected five pretty hot looking girls." The voice was sweet, like chocolate. This is Chichi Mau, she is exactly what you would call a "hot girl". Tall, tanned, long dark hair, and perfect features. I met her a few years after meeting Juu and Goku. But it feels like I've known her my whole life, we hit it off right when we first met. She's a feisty one, when she gets mad she's just as good of a fighter as Juu.

"Like I said: Gay." Juu scoffed.

"Well aren't you going to proceed to the next stage?" A familiar deep voice came, making his presences known.

Now, before I say anymore about this guy, I just want you to keep an open mind and remember he is not as bad as he may sound. It only takes one look to see that this guy is prideful, stubborn, rude, cold, ruthless, unforgiving, arrogant, sarcastic, and what many woman would call a bloody bastard. But even though he has a hard shell there's softness inside. I met him and when I met Chichi since he and Chichi are cousins. I think it's hard for other people to understand him but I think the closes people to understanding him is the four of us right here. Even so, if you let him sit alone in a place you will find that no girl can take their eyes off of him because, true be told, he is pretty hot. His name is Vegeta Ouji. His last name fits him well since he does seem like the price, you'll know what I mean later on.

"I suppose we should get started huh?" I reached inside my tight short jean skirt for my phone before dialing the number of the man that we've been focusing on since I brought him to this nightclub. _The next stage_ is when I purposely ditch the guy in the middle of a date for a friend, leave him in a room full of girls that are all up on him and see if he can retain his faithfulness.

I watched he struggled to get his phone out as quickly as possible when he felt it vibrate. I watched as he mouth the words that I can only hear through the phone, the noise in the background making it hard to hear his voice.

"Hey!..."

"yah—I know……"

"………"

"Hey listen, I'm sorry but you know my friend Chichi? Well she just broke up with her boyfriend and she's needs my help moving her stuff out from his place, I don't think I'll be able to make it back to the club tonight……"

"-I know…I'm _so_ sorry…"

"I guess I'll see you in school on Monday then. Bye!"

I watched as girl with shoulder length blue hair walk up to him after he hung up. I know this girl, her name is Marron. She has a nice body, big breast, small hips, though she's a bit of an airhead she's a nice person. She has a reputation for being loose. She was doing the usual, swaying her hips, batting her eyelashes, and all the works. I don't think any of the previous guys could resist her, at least not the ones that had made it this far.

As I lean against the large window frame I could sense Chichi walking up next to me, also observing my most recent subject.

"He's pretty cute." Chichi stated after a few seconds. Her brown eyes were watching him carefully as he shifted his weight in front of Marron. By now she had thrown her arms around his neck.

"Too bad. It's game over for him." I could feel Vegeta's smirk as he says that sentence without looking away from my "maybe boyfriend".

"I wouldn't be too soon to judge just yet." Just as Goku said that, we watched as he firmly pulled Maroon's arms away from his neck before shaking his head, saying something to her and walking back to the bar. "Well what do you know…we have a live one here."

"He's gay." Juu stated again like no one heard her before.

I could feel Vegeta walk up behind me to observe the guy for the first time. It was quite a site to be seen though, since the past 43 guys had never reached this far without breaking. I flipped out my phone again, this time dialing a well memorized number. Since there hasn't been anyone that got this far in my test my group of friends was curious to find out what was my next stage.

"What's up girly?" A cheerful feminine voice came on the phone, I could almost feel the music from downstairs vibrate on my phone. I waited a few seconds as I watched my beloved red-headed friend walk to a quieter corner.

"3 o-clock at the bar. Black shirt, brown hair. He's all yours." I watched Hatsumi eye the specimen I described for her. A smile of approval graced her features.

"I thought you always disapproved of my morality." Her teasing voice floated through the phone.

"I never disapproved of your morality Sumi-chan." I let the smile on my face spread, "I just never like the guys you pick, at least pick the ones that don't look like they might have AIDs. Now this guy, he's clean."

"It's not often you introduce me to a guy. How clean is he? Don't tell me he's gay, he sure doesn't look it."

"Marron can't get him. Apparently he likes girls with intelligence. Show him what you've got."

"If you insist." A final light laughter from her and she hung up before proceeding towards her new goal. Hatsumi was a party girl. You see a party, you'll see her. She's fun loving, easy to get along with, carefree, kind hearted, loyal (if you're her friend. Can't say much if you're a guy she slept with before), and outgoing. You want to get your mind off of things, you find her and it'll all be taken care of. She has a great body, one that isn't overly exaggerated like Marron's.

We watched again as Hatsumi sat next to him, no doubt getting him to buy her a drink. They sat there talking for a good five minutes before he got up, putting down some money and turning to start making his way towards to exit.

"Congratulations Bulma." Chichi's surprise was evident in her voice, her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Behind me I felt Vegeta shifted his weight to one side, something he rarely does.

"Not quite yet Chi." I stated my eyes following his every move as he continued to weave his way through the massive amount of people. I watch as Hatsumi downed the remaining vodka in the glass cup and followed him, once she reached him she grabbed his arm turning him around and in one fluid motion brought her lips to meet his. I know this game, I can guess the next move: after she pulls back, she'll slowly back away giving him an apologetic smile, then the guy after tasting such a good kiss would want more.

Just as I said, she skillfully pulled back and in the next second they were down each other's throat again. He caved.

"Well, he's not gay after all." Juu's mellow voice stated, quirking a graceful eyebrow up like it was a surprise.

"Alright, game's over people." I sighed walking over to the leather couch before flopping down on it. My knee length boots, which were the same shade of black as the sofa rested on the other end of the armrest as my head dropped to other side, my cheeks touching the cool leather seat.

"If I didn't know any better, it's almost like you were trying to get him to fail." A distinctly masculine voice behind me.

"You know better." I stated plainly to Goku.

"I hope you're not scarred from what happened with—" Juu began but I cut her off.

"My logic is that if a guy can't dodge more than one bullet for someone he's been trying to go out with for the past four months then he shouldn't step up."

"Cheers." A deep chuckle came from Vegeta who lifted his glass up before drinking the wine he poured for himself.

This is my life. I spend most of my time with these people, my favorite bunch.

"Do you guys have an assignment tonight?"

"Nothing exciting, just collecting debts." Chichi pushed herself away from the window to the desk, pulling out a gun and making sure it's loaded before tossing it to Juu.

"I'm coming too." A smile spread on my face as I pushed myself up from the sofa.

00000000

Heroin

This place is reeking of heroin. Don't get me wrong, I don't do drugs. In fact, I hate drugs. But how do I know this? Because it's not the first time I've seen a scene like this.

Barely dressed women limping around serving beer and drinks.

Drunken, rowdy men looking for a good lay.

Some women and men in the darker corners sniffing up crack, or smoking up weed, and such.

"What happened to this place? It got so…cheap." I barely voiced out but Goku heard.

"Business has gone bad. That's why we need to collect the debt as soon as possible." The five of them made their way towards the back hall.

Vegeta led us pass the bar, Juu behind him, then Chichi, then it was me, and then Goku. Peeking over Chichi's shoulders when the line stopped moving, I saw Vegeta talk to what appears to be a guard at the door. Within the next second he had the guard thrown through the wooden door like it was made out of paper.

Glancing at the crowd behind me I could hear a hush silence. I moved forward feeling Goku taking a step closer to me behind me as if telling to me keep following the others.

Walking into the room I held back a groan of repulsion. There were two dead bodies.

Both women were wearing a kimono but their sash was undone leaving their naked body for the whole world to see. Their skin color was yellow, blue and black bruises covered various parts of their inner thigh, neck, face, stomach. They're eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

"Welcome Vegeta. Now what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today." If it weren't for the two dead bodies beside his half naked form on the bed I would have thought that he was just another nice old man.

He sure could've fooled me.

"You know why I'm here." Vegeta's voice was cold. Emotionless.

"Ahh…I see." He laughed like he just realized he left his keys in his pockets the whole time he was searching for it. "But Vegeta business hasn't been so good lately and I…"

"I don't care how you and you're business is doing. I want the money **now**."

"Perhaps we can strike up a deal eh? All this place needs is a nice, young, pretty thing like that blue haired girl--"

Vegeta had his gun pointed at the old man before he could get out another word.

The old man raised his wrinkled hands and sighed in defeat before pulling out a suitcase from underneath the bed from where he was sitting. Juu jerked the heavy suitcase from his hands and checked the stacks of $100 bills to make sure they weren't counterfeits. Giving a curt nod to us, Goku who had been guarding the door moved to lead us out.

When we were half way across the nightclub a clear shot rang through the room. And an ugly _thug _followed that sound. Turning towards the door that we just came out of, I watched as Vegeta walked out tucking his gun back inside his leather coat. Exhaling a breath of relief I continued to follow Goku.

This is my life. Don't look at me like that. We're not bad people just because we're labeled as a gang by society. True, there are some shady people out there, ones like that deceptive old man but if you can split gangs into good and bad, we would be the good ones. Of course I wouldn't blame you if you don't understand. I've grown up in this kind of environment, to me these things happen on a daily basis.

My name is Bulma Briefs.

This is my life and this is my story.


	2. Choices

**a/n**: ok, so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the late update! I hope you guys didn't forget the story line, and sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes, I don't have someone checking over my stuff yet.

* * *

__

My Life  
By Priestess of Passion  
-  
-  
Chapter 1 

A smile tugged at my lips as I watch her slam her purse down on the large marble kitchen table where Goku, Vegeta, Juu and my boyfriend for two years, Raddize sat eating the food I prepared.

"I can get my degree here. I don't see the point of shipping me all the way to England to do it!" She ran a hand through her silky blue hair in frustration, each strain falling in perfect place.

I quirked an eyebrow up at her as I continued to stir the pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Did you tell your father you already got accepted to Tokyo University?" I inquired turning around to meet her shockingly deep blue eyes; the eyes that are always filled with passion and life.

Bulma Briefs is a very hard person to describe because how can you describe perfection? She's smart, really _smart_. You're looking at someone who could build a time machine with a toothpick; she could even be the next chief of surgeon at the age of 20 if she wanted.

She's drop dead gorgeous; her body is to _kill_ for. It's perfectly toned to the point where you would think that she can't even pack a good punch but don't let her looks fool you, she can probably take you down in a second.

Her long slender legs crossed in front of her as she leaned against the counter where I was standing near the stove. Her arms crossed underneath her perfectly sized breast. Moon light reflected against her creamy white skin from the window next to where we stood. I can't even think of a time when she looked bad. Even when she wakes up from a hangover she looks like she just walked out of a photo shoot from Victoria's Secret.

If it wasn't for her outgoing, naturally self-giving personality I'm pretty sure she would have enemies lined up from the door all the way to the moon, all of them being females of course. Seriously? How can someone not like her? She's sweet, lovable, understanding, caring, and one of those people that knows what to say to break the ice around your heart. She could probably coax a snake to eat an apple out of her palms if she wanted. She's outgoing, courageous, and loyal. But you don't want to cross her, she has enough anger to make your life a living nightmare.

Like I said: she is everything every guy wants and everything every girl wants to be.

Even now with that frustrated pout on her lips she looks amazing. Her leather mini skirt rode up her thighs as she leaned back against the black marble counter. Her blue hair dropping in luscious waves down to her mid back.

Getting silence from her I glanced back.

"No." She had a blank look on her face. "What's the point? He's so set on shipping me off to another country."

I pulled her willing form with me towards the kitchen table toppling with enough food to feed a population in a third world country, but don't worry none of the food will go to waste because as long as Raddize, Goku, Vegeta and Juu is here then every plate will be wiped clean within an hour.

Like I said, don't let their looks fool you, they all have a hole in their stomach…an amazingly big hole.

"Did you tell him that you got a **full scholarship**? Enough to cover you all through med-school?" I frowned knowing the answer to that question already. Releasing her hands I started serving myself some food as she took the seat next to mine, the seat in between me and Juu.

"I don't think money is the problem, Chi." She draped her arm over Juu's chair as the blonde continued to inhale the food before us.

"Then what is?" I turned to look up at her from my plate of food, seeing the frustration in her eyes again.

"This Chichi," Reaching a hand up, she touched the lower left side of my hip. "**This** is the problem."

My throat tightened automatically, before I forced myself to relax it. Swallowing the waves of sadness and anger down, I fixed my gaze on her. Her index figure tip still touching the tattoo of a small black and silver wolf on my hip.

"I mean it's always assumed that I would join after I turn nineteen like everyone else." She withdrew her finger from my mark, leaning back into her chair again. _She is a year younger than all of us, I keep on forgetting that._ "He implied heavily that he doesn't want me to join, he said that I should choose another path then he did. He said that the profession I'm choosing should have a respectable background to go with it."

"Well, what are you thinking of doing?" I forked at my spaghetti.

"I already have the solution all planned out." I watched as Bulma shifted her weight as she leaned towards the table, tilting her head to the side as she turned her gaze back at me. Her blue eyes blinked at me once…then twice.

**No**…I know this look. This look is not a good sign. Nothing good ever comes from this look. I flexed my fingers that rest on my lap, underneath the table, breathing down the anxiety that threatens to take over me.

"Bulma--" I tried to stop her.

"You don't want me to move to England do you?" Her blue eyes focused intensely on mine and I swear to god she was brain washing me at that moment.

Have you ever felt blood rushing to your head at an incredibly fast pace? Fast enough to make you dizzy? That is what was happening to me. It would have been worst if I was a guy.

Thank god I'm not a guy.

"No." It was like watching myself in a movie. I had no control over what I'm saying.

"Then you'll help me right?" Her cool hands clasped on my hand that was holding up the fork.

"Of course I will."

"Then it's settled!!!" I was rewarded with a brilliant smile from her. Grinning cheekily she got up, making her way towards the living room leaving me in a blank state. It wasn't until I felt Raddize's hand lay on my shoulder that I snapped out of the trance that I was in. I realized that I was getting very sympathetic glances from Juu and Raddize while Goku and Vegeta seemed completely ignorant to what just happened.

I forgot the mention that she's really good at getting you to do what she wants. But still, do you see what I mean? How can hate someone like her?

000000

I sat up a bit, slightly less drowsy than I had been a second ago. After dinner they had all moved into the living room to watch movies. Like always, everyone had fallen asleep by now watching re-runs of movies like "I am Legend", "300", "Troy", etc.

This was a typical scene. One that happens often through the summer days.

There was a slight weight resting on my left shoulder and a familiar lavender mixed with a very unique scent drifted towards my nostrils. Turning my head only slightly I could see a head of blue hair; reaching up I brushed back a strand of silky hair away from her smooth porcelain skin. A murmur came pass her lips as she shifted her sleep form, a delicate hand moved to rest on the left side of his chest before settling down again.

_"If she leaves for England, __Vegeta__, she won't be back for another seven years at __**least**__." __Goku__ voiced up just as they entered the living room before everyone else. "Her days are numbered, there's only two months left before the semester starts." _

_"I can't control her as much as I can control the weather__Kakkarot__."_

_"No. But you can help her decide." A lopsided grin covered his face as everyone filled the room bringing dessert and drinks to the coffee table in front of the TV. _

Forcing my eyes away from her I reached into my jean pockets to check the time. It was already 4am.


End file.
